Ranunculus
by XionTheBlackRose
Summary: "I think you should join me." "Are you insane? You're a murderer! I can't join up with you!" "You can and it's not like I stab them. Besides, you won't be doing the killing anyway." "I could turn you in right now.. You basically just confessed.." "But you won't." "I should, without a doubt, but.." "See you tomorrow, partner."
1. Tension Rising

**Tension Rising**

 _"Another death has been linked to the serial killer the public has dubbed as 'Ranunculus.' Early this morning the police got a call about someone screaming in the street. When the police arrived on the scene, they found the body of a middle aged man by the name of Randell Orkins. He had no bodily injuries, but the autopsy showed Buttercup petals stuffed down his throat along with traces of some kind of fabric."  
_

"You're seriously watching that?" Sans leans over the couch beside me, "You hate the news."

I shrug, biting my right thumbnail, "There's been a lot of murders lately, all of them died from flower poisoning."

I look up at him, "Don't you think that's weird?"

He frowns, "It certainly is.. Worrying. It's only humans that have been dying by flower."

I nod, looking back at the TV as the reporter continues about the case, "We received a video shot from a cellphone from a nearby building of the attack."

A shaky video begins playing, the victim is shouting, shoving someone in a dark hoodie. The hooded figure shoves Randell back and then they kick him, knocking him down. The figure lunges, sitting on the man's chest. The video zooms in a little, but the assailant still can't be identified. The figure pulls a handful of something from their pocket then forces Randell's mouth open before forcefully shoving what I know is flower petals down his throat.

Randell fights against the assailant, kicking his legs and trying to hit and shove the killer. He bites the killer and the killer yells, pulling their hand from his mouth. They then quickly clamp both hands over Randell's mouth, and they stay like that while he yells, kicks, and punches at them. They sit on him until he stops moving, then they slowly get up and just walk back the way they came. The video follows the killer until the killer turns a corner.

The video disappears and the reporter continues talking. Sans taps my shoulder, "Shouldn't you be getting ready for school, Frisk?"

I sigh and nod, getting up. I run upstairs to my room and quickly change out of my pajamas. Wearing shorts, sneakers and my favorite blue and pink striped sweater, I grab my backpack from the floor and head back downstairs. I run out the house and Sans calls after me, "Remember, there's a curfew in effect! Don't stay out too late or you'll end up in jail again!"

I wave and run down the street to the buss stop. I can see a few humans from my class, Monster Kid, Asriel, and one of the Whimsuns at the stop as the bus pulls up. I yell out and Asriel turns to me. He waves and smiles. Thankfully, the bus driver sees me and waits for me. I follow Asriel on and then sit with him near the back. The bus is full of human and monster children alike, it's loud and I can hear some of the humans bullying the monsters.

Asriel turns to me once we're seated, "So, did you hear about that guy on the news?"

"Killed by Ranunculus," I nod, "Man, I hate the news."

Asriel sighs, "It's kind of scary, how these humans have been killed by poisonous flowers. You know, those flowers grow in my Dad's garden? The police haven't left us alone since they found out."

I frown, "Do they suspect you guys of being the killer?"

"They suspect me, Mom, and Dad. At the very least of giving the flowers to the killer." Asriel leans his head against the window, "We have nothing to do with it, though. Whoever the killer is stole the flowers from us. As far as I know, Dad's garden is the only place they grow around here. Doesn't help that that video this morning could have been of anyone, human or monster."

I pat his shoulder, "I know you guys have nothing to do with it."

He smiles at me, "Thanks, Frisk."

 _"Can I sit with you?"_

I turn at the sound of the soft voice and I see a small, sickly looking girl with short dark hair. She has pale skin, flushed cheeks and dark eyes. She's wearing black pants, sneakers, and _Asriel's_ green sweater. There's bruises on her face and neck, and a thin cut horizontally across her left cheek.

"Chara," Asriel says cheerily beside me, "Of course you can."

I blink, I don't know this girl. I've never seen her before. I move closer to Asriel to give the girl room. She sits down and coughs into her sleeve, "Thanks.."

I look at Asriel, whispering, "Who is she?"

"Rude," Chara groans softly, "I can hear you, you know."

I look back at her and smile apologetically, "Sorry. It seems he knows you, so.."

"He does," she says pointedly.

"We're neighbors," Asriel replies, "We actually hang out a lot, she, uh.. Her home situation isn't the best.."

Chara looks like she's trying to glare at him, "Do you have to tell him my life story?"

"Sorry." Asriel smiles, "Let me introduce you."

"Frisk, this is Chara, like I said, my neighbor." Asriel leans forward, "And Chara, this is my friend Frisk."

"If this _Frisk_ is your friend, how come we've never met?" Chara tries to glare again.

Asriel shrugs, "I dunno. You don't normally ride the bus, and you don't have many classes with us. Circumstances, I guess. You're not even in the same lunch period we are."

"I am now," she pulls a paper from her backpack, I didn't see her put on the floor, and unfolds it. She hands it to Asriel, "I've been moved to match your schedule. You can thank your Dad for that."

Asriel smiles wider, "Oh, great! We can all hang out together then!"

I smile at Chara, "It's really nice to meet you."

She looks me up and down, "Sure."

Her soft tone of indifference sort of unsettles me. I shrug and look around. I notice Chara's clenching and unclenching her fists constantly. I tilt my head, "Are you all right?"

She closes her eyes, "I get muscle aches."

I try to keep the conversation going, "Are you sick or something?"

The bus stops at the school and she stands. She bends down, grabbing her backpack and glares at me. I stare back at her and her eyes narrow as she whispers, "Hurt Asriel and you'll answer to me."

She throws her backpack over her shoulder, turns away and walks off down the isle briskly. I blink and shake my head, standing, "I don't think your friend likes me very much."

Asriel walks behind me, "She's cold like that to pretty much everyone, don't hold it against her, though. I think it's because of the situation she lives in. She doesn't like talking about herself much, either."

I get off the bus and frown, crossing my arms, "I see.."

Asriel pats my shoulder, "Anyway, let's get some breakfast. It's pancake day."

I chuckle softly and follow after the hungry goat monster.


	2. The One Who Hates

**The One That Hates**

I walk through the hallway and I can see people staring at me, whispering about me. They bully the monster children and it makes me sick. _Filthy creatures._ I clench my fists and stop at my locker. It takes all my willpower not to punch the metal door as my anger rises. I groan softly and slowly unlock the locker. It opens and I put my backpack inside then pull my binder, pencil pouch, and the text book I'll need for my first class from the bag. I slam the locker closed and wince as their eyes turn to me. I ignore them and continue down the hall. Someone grabs my shoulder and pulls back roughly. I stumble backwards, dropping my stuff. People are laughing.

"Hey, _freak!_ " a boy laughs behind me.

I groan, "Take your filthy hands off me."

I'm shoved to the floor then and I grunt as I try to catch myself. My ears ring with their wicked laughter. I get up slowly and turn to the boy that pushed me. He's laughing, too. My eyes narrow but before I can think to do anything, that boy I met this morning, _Frisk_ , runs over and gets between us, "Knock it off, all of you!"

I gather my things from the floor and watch silently as Frisk shouts at these people, getting them to go back to their own business. The boy that pushed me moves past us, frowning. Frisk then turns to me, "Hey, are you okay, Chara?"

I frown, "I'm fine."

"Are you sure? You weren't hurt?" he asks, he looks worried.

I turn away from him, "I said I'm fine."

"Um.. Okay.. Good." he chuckles softly, "See you later, then."

I walk away from him to my first class. I look around and find Asriel already in his seat. He notices me and waves. I smile and walk over to him, "I'm glad we have the same classes now."

He nods, "Yeah, it's cool. Frisk is in this class, too. I think the two of you could be great friends."

I frown, "Oh."

He chuckles softly, shaking his head, "Come on, Chara, don't be like that. Frisk's a real nice guy. Give him a chance, you won't regret it."

I sit beside Asriel, "Fine."

He smiles wide, "Great."

Frisk comes into the room and he smiles, coming over to us. He takes the seat on Asriel's other side. He waves at me and I wave back lightly. I go through the rest of school in a bored indifference. Once school ends, I get on the bus with Frisk and Asriel. I sit with them as I had this morning and Asriel chatters happily with Frisk, but I'm not really listening to what they're saying.

"Chara?" I'm pulled from my thoughts by Asriel's voice. I look back at him, "Yes?"

"Do you want to come to my house and hang out with Frisk and I?" he asks.

I nod slowly, "Sure."

He nods, smiling, "Awesome!"

All he does and smile. It's precious. Asriel, the prince of monsters, is the most innocent creature I have ever met. All the monsters are mostly really nice, even the ones that try to act tough all the time. I like the monsters, I can trust them. They don't have a mean bone in their magical bodies. Humans, on the other hand, I hate. They are cruel to everyone, human or otherwise. I'm glad something's finally being done about these filthy creatures that don't deserve to breathe the same air as my precious Asriel.

We get off the bus at Asriel's house and his mother, Toriel is outside, working in the garden. She sees us and waves, "Hello, children!"

"Hi, Mom!" Asriel runs over, "I want you to meet my friends. You already know Chara, but this is my friend Frisk."

Toriel smiles at us and she tilts her head, "My, my, you'd think these two are twins."

"We're not." I almost growl.

I then cough, "I just met Frisk today, too."

Toriel smiles, "Well, it's great to meet any friends of Asriel's. Are the two of you staying for dinner?"

"I am," I state. Nothing new, I often stay over for dinner.

Frisk smiles, "I'll have to call Sans and ask, but I'm sure he won't mind."

"Sans?" Toriel giggles softly, "Is that the little skeleton that's always making puns?"

Frisk laughs, "Yeah, that's him. You know him?"

I frown, _Frisk is staying with monsters?_

"We shop at the same store," Toriel replies, "He always buys spaghetti."

Frisk laughs again, "That's Sans all right. His brother, Papyrus is addicted to spaghetti, it's all we ever eat at home."

Toriel laughs, "Well, we're not having spaghetti tonight, so it should be an interesting evening for you."

Frisk smiles and Asriel ushers us into the house. We go inside and immediately I see Asgore sitting on the couch, watching a show about gardening. He turns to us when we come in and he smiles, "Nice to see you again, Chara. Who's your other friend, Asriel?"

"This is Frisk," Asriel replies, "Frisk and Chara are staying for dinner."

"I still have to ask about that," Frisk smiles.

"Okay, Frisk might stay for dinner," Asriel laughs.

Asgore chuckles, "As long as it's okay with your mother, it's okay with me."

"Great, let's go hang out in my room, guys." Asriel takes our hands and leads us upstairs to his room. We all sit on his bed and he shrugs, "What do you guys wanna do? We could play video games or something."

"You two can play something first," I sigh, "I'm going to do my homework."

I spend the next twenty or so minutes doing my homework and listening to Frisk and Asriel yell at each other over who's winning. I sigh once I'm done, and put everything away in my backpack, careful not to reveal everything inside. I still have work to do tonight. I lean back, watching Asriel win the game. Frisk laughs, "I almost had you, too!"

"I am the God of Hyperdeath, man!" Asriel laughs, "You can't beat me at my favorite game!"

I chuckle softly, "That's the name you're going with?"

He turns and grins at me, "You wanna see if you can dethrone me?"

I chuckle and shake my head, "Not this time."


	3. Witness Isn't Far From Accomplice

**Witness Isn't Far From Accomplice**

"See you guys later!" I smile, waving as I leave the Dreemurrs' home. They wave back at me and Chara just stands by Asriel, looking bored. I don't know what to think about that girl. She doesn't seem to like anyone, I've never seen her smile yet. Asriel said her home life isn't that good, maybe she's just closed off because of what she deals with.

I saw her get bullied at school, too. I don't think she likes me much, I don't think she likes anyone but Asriel. I turn and walk down the road, I live a few blocks away from Asriel, so walking isn't a big deal. It's dark though, Sans won't be happy about that. I take my phone from my pocket and call Sans.

He answers instantly, "How was dinner?"

"It was good. I'm leaving their house now, I shouldn't be gone much longer." I reply.

"Do you want me to come meet up with you?" he asks.

"Don't worry about it, I'm only a couple blocks away," I say.

"All right, kid. You're past curfew though, so be careful of cops. And the killer." he chuckles lightly, "I'm joking. Well, not really. Be careful."

I chuckle, "I got it, Sans. I'll be home soon."

I hang up and put my phone back in my pocket as I continue down the street. It's dark, but the street lamps illuminate the road and the sidewalk I'm following. I look around as I walk, it's only about eight-thirty or so at night, so I don't think I have to worry about a psycho killer coming after me. The curfew goes into effect at eight, so I should be fine on that front, too, as long as I don't get too distracted.

The street is quiet, just the sound of the wind and the crickets. It's kind of soothing. Then I suddenly hear screaming. I stop and look around. I see someone run between the houses, coming towards me. I recognize him from school, he's the boy that pushed Chara. Someone is running after him, someone in a dark hoodie, a handkerchief over their face, and sunglasses with dark jeans and boots. My eyes widen, _Could that be the killer?_

"Drake!" I yell, waving my arms, "Drake, come with me!"

He sees me and moves slightly, turning my way as he continues to run for his life. The kid's a bully, but he doesn't deserve to die. I start running as he's about to catch up to me. He keeps up with me, and he looks at me with wide eyes, breathless, "Frisk!"

"Just follow me!" I command, running as fast as I can. There's a killer chasing us, and I'm in danger now for trying to save their victim. Drake yelps as he's tackled. I gasp and skid to a stop, turning to him. The killer is crouched over him, trying to pin his hands down. I kick the killer in the face, knocking them off him. I pull Drake up and shove him ahead. He takes off running and I look back at the killer. My eyes widen as I see the handkerchief fall off them, one of the sunglasses lenses is gone and their nose is bleeding. I can recognize the killer's face.

I back away from the killer, turn, and take off running. I can't see Drake anymore, he must have run back home. I get back to my house and slam the door as I come in. Sans leans over the couch, looking worried, "Frisk?"

"Th-the killer.." I cough, trying to catch my breath, "I saw her.. She.. Was going after someone from school.. I.. Stopped her.."

"Wait, you saw who the killer is?!" he gasps.

I nod slowly and he gets off the couch, coming over to me, "Well, do you think you could identify her?"

I frown, _What should I do? She was trying to kill that boy, but.. She's just a kid like the rest of us. But she's a killer._ _Turning her in is the right thing to do. Maybe I should talk to her, find out what she's really doing. She did attack that boy, but that doesn't mean she's Ranunculus. It could be someone else._

I shake my head slowly, "I-I don't know. I think.. I should sleep on it.."

Sans nods slowly, "Yeah.. You do that. If you think you can identify the killer, let me know and I'll call the cops for you."

I nod and smile lightly, "Y-yeah, thanks.. I'm.. Gonna get to bed."

He nods and I run upstairs to my room. I go into the room and close the door behind me. I take my sweater and shoes off then get in bed. I'm so confused. I need to figure this out, what to do about what I know. I pull my phone from my pocket and call Asriel. He answers after a few rings, "Frisk? Get home okay?"

"Is Chara with you right now?" I ask.

"Uh, yeah. Why?" he asks, confusion in his voice.

"Was she not where you could see her at any time after I left?" I ask.

"What are you asking all this for? She went to sleep, she's asleep in my room." he replies.

I stiffen, "Go to your room, is she there?"

"Okay, hang on." I hear footsteps, "Why are you asking all this for anyway?"

"Just.. I need to talk to her." I say.

He sighs, "Okay. Uh, yeah, she's in bed."

"Wake her up, give her the phone then leave the room." I order.

"Why?" he asks.

"Please, just do it, Asriel." I close my eyes, "Please? It's important."

"Chara?" I hear him speak softly, muffled, the phone must be away from his ear, "Chara, wake up, Frisk is on the phone for you."

There's shuffling sounds, and then Chara speaks in the phone, "What, Frisk?"

"Is Asriel still in the room?" I ask, sitting up.

"No," she replies in that same bored, indifferent voice.

"I saw you tonight. I know you tried to kill that boy that bullied you at school." I state.

"Are you going to turn me in?" she asks, no difference to her voice.

I frown, "Did you kill all those people, Chara? Are you Ranunculus?"

"Do you intend to turn me in, Frisk?" she asks softly, "I think you of all people would agree with me."

"Agree with you about what?" I ask.

"I've only been targeting people that have hurt monsters." she says, "I think you should join me."


	4. Partner

**Partner**

"I've only been targeting people that have hurt monsters." I smile slowly, "I think you should join me."

"Are you insane?" Frisk gasps softly, "You're a murderer! I can't join up with you!"

"You can and it's not like I stab them. Besides, you won't be doing the killing anyway." I roll my eyes.

"I could turn you in right now.. You basically just confessed.." he says, his voice shaking.

"But you won't," I reply, "Or you would have by now. Why did you call, Frisk? You saw my face. You could have turned me in, but you called me instead. Why?"

"I.." he sighs, "I just wanted to be sure it really was you, that you killed all those people.. I didn't want to ruin your life for nothing.."

"Huh.." I lean back, "You certainly are different."

"Different? What do you mean?" he asks.

"You're the only human I've known that genuinely cares about other people, and the monsters." I state.

"I'm sure I'm not the only one.." he says softly.

"First one I've met," I sigh, "Are you going to turn me in or not? I want to go to sleep."

"I.." he sighs, "I don't know yet. I should, without a doubt, but.."

"See you tomorrow, partner." I hang up.

The next day, Frisk obviously makes an effort to avoid me throughout school. I catch him as he heads to the buses. He stiffens and turns to me. I raise an eyebrow, "Why are you avoiding me?"

He frowns, "You're a.."

He looks around then whispers, "Murderer."

I roll my eyes, "Don't be such a baby. Everyone's a murderer in one way or another."

"But you literally are!" he protests.

I pull him along with me away from the buses. He frowns, "What are you doing? Where are we going?"

I take him a few blocks from the school, down a dirt road no one really uses and then I turn suddenly and hold a handful of flowers towards him, "You're either in this thing with me, or I will put you down right now."

His eyes widen, "Where did you get those?!"

"I always keep some on me," my eyes narrow.

He tries to step away from me, "Isn't that dangerous?"

"Highly," I nod, "But I'm not stupid."

He shivers, "Put those away, please. Someone could see.."

I chuckle lightly, "No one will see fast enough to save you, trust me."

He frowns, "I saved that boy."

I growl, "You shouldn't have. I'm going to have to go back after him, you know that, don't you? I was going to make an example out of him. His father runs the monster hating campaigns. They've killed countless monsters. I kill his son, with a little message about how wrong his actions were. Maybe he'll get the point."

"And if he doesn't?" Frisk eyes me wearily.

I put the flowers back in my pocket and let go of him, "I go after every employee working those campaigns with him."

"What if someone finds you out?" he asks.

"I keep those flowers on me for a reason." I state.

His eyes widen, "Suicide?"

"Well, I'll never be let out of jail, will I?" I cross my arms, "I'm in this for the result of peace for monsters. Anything less isn't good enough. I don't care how many people I have to kill to get my point across. Monsters have to be protected, and no one else will do it for them."

He crosses his arms, "I still don't agree with your methods. Sure, the humans killing the monsters is wrong, but there has to be some way to stop it without more senseless violence."

"They don't deserve it." I state, "And they never will."

He looks hurt, "You really hate humans that much?"

"What have humans ever done for me?" I growl, "They don't deserve any kind of mercy. They should just be glad I'm killing them quickly."

"What happened to make you this way?" Frisk asks.

I turn away from him, staring into the sky, "That doesn't matter now. All that matters is my purpose."

"Purpose?" he asks.

I look back at him, "Protecting the monsters."

He nods lightly, "Say I do decide to help you.. What exactly do you expect me to do?"

"Just watch my back, make sure everything goes as planned. And help me make a list of the people that are hurting the monsters." I reply.

He nods again, "Right.."

"Don't worry about getting caught," I cross my arms, "I already told you if I get caught, I'll eat my flowers. No one will even know about you. Dead girls can't talk."

He shakes his head, "I still don't like that. I don't want you to just kill yourself."

I chuckle lightly, "Your concern for me is amusing."

"Amusing?" he puts his hands on his hips, "What's that supposed to mean?"

I smile, "I like you, Frisk. I might actually trust you. And I don't like or trust anyone but Asriel. You should count yourself blessed by that fact."

He frowns, "Somehow I don't. Why is Asriel the only one you trust?"

"He was the first person to ever show concern for me. I'd do anything for Asriel, to keep him safe. He doesn't know it, but it's because of him that I became Ranunculus." I say.

"Why?" Frisk takes a step towards me, "What did he do to make you want to kill people?"

"He didn't have to do anything," I sigh, "He was just scared. When all those monsters started dying, he got so scared. He told me his parents wouldn't tell him anything, to try and protect him. I promised him I would keep him safe. I figure if there's no humans to hurt him, he can't get hurt."

"I don't think he wanted you to start murdering people, Chara." he says.

I shrug, "Doesn't matter now, does it? I started, and I won't stop until humans have learned to be peaceful. Enough of them die and the rest will wise up. If they don't, well the world would be better off anyway."

"Chara.." Frisk tries to hug me and I shove him back, "I don't like being touched, Frisk."

He stumbles, but catches himself before he can fall, "S-sorry.."

"Don't make a habit of forgetting what I do and don't like." I warn.

He nods and I walk past him, "You should get home. I'll call you later if I want your help."

I stop and turn back once more, "And remember, if you try to turn me in, I'll kill you."


End file.
